


They only come out at night.

by Fandomficgalore



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Smut, Spanking, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomficgalore/pseuds/Fandomficgalore
Summary: This was for a tumblr writing challenge. I forgot to post it here I am sorry.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	They only come out at night.

KILLERS STILL AT LARGE.

Six found dead in Central Park.

Avengers nowhere to be seen as the body count rises.

Reading over the newspaper headlines, you savoured your morning coffee. Placing the paper on the table you looked out of your window, sighing.

The whole Avengers team had disappeared six months ago. The entire team. Without a trace. New York City went into a panic. Crime rates went through the roof. Murders were happening left, right and centre. No one anymore gave a damn. Humans and monsters alike.

Your life wasn’t simple. You moved a lot, mainly lived in motel rooms. Not long after the Avengers disappeared the things that go bump in the night decided to come out of the shadows.

Six months you have been in New York, and the chaos had not calmed down. You didn’t see yourself moving onto another city anytime soon. A buzzing interrupted your thoughts. Looking at the source of the sound you grumbled at the name on the screen and rolled your eyes.

“Yeah?” you answered with little enthusiasm.

”Central Park ten minutes. Possible vampire VIC.” the low voice of your hunting partner grumbled down the phone to you.

”Same circumstances as yesterday?” You stayed sitting at the kitchen table while you questioned him, as you didn’t have the energy to move just yet.

”Yep, female mid Y/a/r. Y/h/c. Y/h, bruises around the neck. Two puncture wounds in the shoulder.”

Nodding to yourself, you gulped down the last bit of your coffee.

“Ok, send me your exact location. See you there”

Hanging up the phone. You grabbed your bag, keys and left your hotel room.

Your hunting partner Leo was a family friend from back home. You both grew up together. Known each other since birth. Both your families were hunters and you both had the exact same childhood of moving around the country, living out of a suitcase. Leo was a brother to you more than a friend. He was your rock, you leaned on each other when life got hard. You took the piss out of each constantly. However, living in the same city for so long was driving both of you insane. You fought more. Bickered endlessly.

Walking to Central Park, you wanted - no begged to find the Vampires and kill the bastards to be able to move on. Looking up you saw he was stood right in front of you. Blinking, he handed you a coffee. Nodding in his general direction he turned round, and you swiftly followed.

Leo was walking at a speed that should not exist at this time of the morning. You groaned quietly to yourself. Looking up you saw a crowd of police officers gathered around. Since the Avengers emerged and monsters and villains decided to try their luck, the FBI decided to have a team of hunters as agents. It made life a lot easier and you got paid which made it even better.

Flashing your badge to the police officer guarding the yellow tape, he rolled his eyes and let you through, but not before grabbing and checking your FBI badge, which was real, by the way, just to be pedantic. It was your turn to roll your eyes at him.

“We don’t have an identity yet agent y/l/n.”

Nodding you looked down at the poor defenceless woman lying on the ground. Your stomach started to turn. You weren’t sick of dead bodies, you were just sick of not being able to capture and kill the monsters doing this.

Hours had passed, searching for clues. Talking to potential witnesses, who gave you a cock and bull story every single time. Heading towards your hotel room with Leo, you felt a gaze burning into your body. You kept walking and talking to Leo.

”Watermelon.” You whispered.

”Who, where?” You had a code word for certain things like this and it made working together a bit more bearable and neither of you would then blurt out the obvious.

”I don’t know. But I can feel someone, somewhere is staring at me.” Both of you turned a corner and the feeling of being watched intensified. The person was close.

“It can’t be the Vamps, the sun hasn’t fully set yet!” Leo said with his head in his phone trying to act normally.

“If they covered up enough, they would easily be out. Dusk is a good time for them remember?” Scolding him.

A few years ago you both made the mistake of thinking Vampires could not come out at Dusk. How wrong you both were when stumbled upon nine dead bodies and a vampire feasting on the tenth at sundown in south Chicago three years ago.

“Ah yeah, Chicago! Will never forget Chicago” Leo replied with a slight hint of sadness in his voice.

Stopping and turning to look at Leo, you noticed a dark figure out of the corner of your eyes. You didn’t want to bring attention to the figure, so you carried on fake paying attention to Leo.

”We have company.” You whispered. ”Don’t look you, idiot,” you warned Leo as he tried to turn around looking for the person.

”Let’s split up and see who they follow?” Leo nodded in agreement. Turning around, you started to walk in the direction of your hotel.

Stopping at the edge of a sidewalk, waiting to be able to cross the road, the feeling of being followed returned.

”For fuck sake” you muttered under your breath. You couldn’t be bothered with this, you didn’t want to end up killing someone today. You didn’t have the energy or time.

Reaching your hotel in record timing you decided to take the stairs to your room on the third floor. Opening the door, you took one flight up and stopped.

“You know, if you want to follow people, you need to get better at it,” you turned around slowly and waited for a response. You heard the person let out a sigh. “Reveal yourself damn it. I don’t have all day”

Footsteps echoed as the figure stepped out of the darkness. It was your turn to sigh, but with frustration. Looking towards the end of the stairs you stood, shocked. Gasping you could not believe your eyes.

“Captain FUCKING AMERICA?”

“Call me Steve y/n”

Blinking you couldn’t believe that Steve Rogers was stood at the bottom of the stairs. Bringing your mind back to the matter at hand how on earth did he know your name.

You felt a bit unnerved because even though he was stepping out of the shadows, he kept glancing at the little bit of light filtering through the window.

“How do you know who I am?”

“We’re the Avengers Y/N, we know everyone.”

“The Avengers? Are you even still called that? You’ve not been seen for months!”

Steve looked at the small piece of filtering light and decided to step out. You saw the rips in his suit, blood on his neck and face.

“What happened to you…?” You began but he cut you off

“I’m sorry about this. Truly I am.”

You didn’t even have a chance to blink before a sharp pain ricocheted through your head, and the world went dark.

**

Grumbling, you lifted your head slowly. A sharp pain travelled down your head and neck. You tried to move your hand to cheek but it was pulled back. Looking down you saw some rope wrapped around your wrists tying you to a metal chair.

Your instinct was kicking in telling you to kick and scream. Get someone’s attention and break free. Your brain, on the other hand, knew better. You tried to regain some composure.

Looking around the dimly lit room, you noticed a mirror to your right. Thinking it was a two-way mirror you tried to act calm and collected.

A few hours must have passed before the door opened and someone walked in. Lifting your head you noticed a metal arm attached to a muscled body.

“Bucky Barnes I take it”

“Y/n, you have been annoying the hell out of me.” He strolled towards you slowly. His footsteps were heavy, echoing throughout the room.

“You just couldn’t let us be, could you?” Lowering his face, he was level with your own. “Six months you’ve been trying to hunt us. Kill us. We were perfectly happy with our new way of life, out of the spotlight. No one begging for us to do missions. Then you come along and fuck everything up” his metal hand connected with your cheek. Your body and chair the body flung across the room. Causing your body to land with a hard thud.

Your head was ripped back as Bucky grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled. Hard. You were yanked from the chair. The ropes holding you into place ripped, burning your skin.

“Listen here doll, you have left me with no choice but to kill you”

“Buck no!” Steve stormed through the door, causing it to come off it hinges. Pleading with Steve through your eyes, you knew he was only your only hope.

“Oh, does the Cap have a soft spot for the human?”

Human? Why did he call you that? Fuck a duck. They are the vampires. The avengers have been turned into fucking Vampires.

“No. I just… I was the one who got her here. I should be the one to kill her.” Steve pleaded with Bucky.

Bucky’s hand edged towards your neck. Looking between you and Steve, you could sense his body tense as he had an internal argument with himself.

Pushing you towards the blonde, Steve caught you in his arms, lifting you up onto your feet.

“Fine, but don’t take too long” Bucky tutted as he stormed out of the room.

“Why would you do that?” Questioning him as Steve’s face softened.

“I…can’t see you die y/n” He muttered. As the words flowed out of his lips you noticed his back had straightened.

Rolling your eyes, you didn’t need this. You didn’t need an avenger to save you. You didn’t need a vampire to save you. And you goddamn didn’t need an Avenger vampire to save you.

Steve started walking out the darkroom. Expecting you to follow as he stopped and looked at you with a raised eyebrow. Huffing you slowly followed the super-soldier vampire through some red light corridors. Covered in curtains. No windows insight.

Steve stopped suddenly. Walking into his firm back you were nearly knocked over.

He chuckled to himself as he opened the door to what you assumed was his bedroom.

Stepping through threshold you took in your new surroundings.

A king-size bed rested with the headrest against the wall. Covered in black cotton sheets and purple pillows. Your eye diverted to the number of candles flickering away. Again, no windows could be seen. Thick dark black curtains covered the walls all the way around the room. Two leather chairs were placed by a fire. An oak coffee table situated in the middle with two empty wine glasses. Taking a seat next to the fire you decided to relax. A little. Before anyone tried to kill you.

Steve tried to talk to you over the next few hours. You didn’t engage in too much conversation, your body was slowly relaxing too much. You eyes were getting heavy. The room had started to turn black.

*

*

*

“WHY HAVEN’T YOU KILLED HER YET” the screaming woke you up. You don’t know how long you were asleep before but it must have been a while if the vampires were awake as well.

“Buck, stop. You’re not the boss of me.” Getting up from the bed. It took you a moment to remember that you had fallen asleep on the chair. Smiling softly to yourself thinking how Steve must have moved you. You tiptoed to the door. Holding your breath slightly not to give away your presence.

“I am the boss of you, Steve. I’m your maker remember. You’re bound to me and you will do everything I command if I want you too. Understood?” His footsteps echoed on the other side of the door. As you crept back towards the bed so as not to disturb them, you noticed the footsteps had retreated a little.

“By the way. The bitch is awake.“ Bucky snarled.

Stopping in your tracks the door to Steve’s room opened slowly.

“Heard you were awake!” The voice came from behind you.

“Heard you’re bound to Bucky” You sighed, wishing that wasn’t true.

The tension in the room grew as Steve approached you.

“Why haven’t you killed me, Steve?” You still hadn’t turned around but you could feel the coldness from Steve’s body.

“I like you y/n. I’ve been following you the past couple of days and…the way you move…the way you flick your hair when you’re not listening to someone. You intrigue me.” His ice-cold fingers glazed over your forearms. Shivers ran down your spine.

This couldn’t be happening. You shouldn’t be getting turned on by the person who was meant to kill you. Steve was easy on the eyes you had to admit. You could see his muscles under his shirt and it made you feel things. Things that should never been felt for a vampire.

Steve’s hand wrapped around your neck lightly. Tilting your head to the left he started to place butterfly kisses up and down. Moaning slightly you wanted more.

You tried to turn around to face the man behind you. But he was stronger, faster, holding you in place until he walked you forward as you came knee height to the bed. He turned you, so you were facing away from him and he pushed you facedown on the bed. Placing a hand on your lower back, Steve’s kisses travelled down your shoulder blades and your back.

“Steve…this is wro…fuck” You whimpered. You felt Steve’s lips curl into a smirk. In a blink of an eye, you were flipped onto your back and your top removed.

Steve’s large hands cupped your breast. Arching your back, you needed so much more than what he was giving you.

“Patience.” He told you and you giggled at the pet name.

Steve hovered over your clothed core. Grinding up to you like a Cheshire Cat. Nodding down at him, you weren’t expecting your pants and panties to be removed so quickly. Gasping, it drove you wild how fast he could do things.

Licking his lips, Steve looked at your pussy. Moaning to himself he lowered his head and licked up your slit ever so slowly.

“So wet for me little one, and I haven’t done anything.” Paying close attention to your clit Steve sucked, licked, teased until you couldn’t take anymore. Your legs wrapped around his shoulders, your hands tugged at his hair and your vision started getting hazy. Your core tightened around nothing but the wave of pleasure took over.

“STEVE!” Screaming his name his tongue didn’t stop the attack on your clit. Riding out your orgasm with him. He chuckled to himself.

You whimpered at the loss of contact but relished when you saw Steve was naked above you. As much as you hated vampires normally, the speed of how they could remove clothes impressed you.

Leaning up to him. You captured Steve’s lips against your own. His tongue trying to gain dominance but you didn’t allow it and you flipped him over onto his back so you were straddling him. Grinding into his groin he let out a small whimper and you felt his thick hard cock grow under you. You bit your lower lip at the thought of what to come, driving you insane.

Steve tried to sit up with you in his lap but you pushed his shoulders down and kissed him again.

Sliding down his chiseled chest you left kisses and soft bites. Coming face to face with his member you tried to not let the surprise of the size of him show on your face.

You licked the head of his dick, wrapping your hand around his base. Pumping him slowly, you opened your mouth and lowered yourself over his tip. Lowering your mouth further and further down his hips thrusting into your throat. His hand wrapped around some of your hair, pushing you down further and you relaxed your throat as you tried not to gag. He used you for his own pleasure this time. Thrusting into your mouth. Pushing your head down. He was chasing his own climax.

“I want to cum inside of you” you looked up at Steve, stopping as the words slipped from his mouth. Grinning like mainic you got up on your feet.

Steve held your hips with his big cold hands. It made you jump slightly. You looked down and locked eyes with him and he smirked.

In a flash you were pushed up against the wall next to the fire. He had lifted your legs and you wrapped them around his middle. He looked down at you. Pleading, begging for permission. You gave him a slight nod.

Pushing into you slowly, you opened your mouth as you let out a moan at the new sensation. Being filled up Steve Rogers was an experience within itself that you would never be able to survive.

He licked his lips as he slowly pulled out and thrust all the way back into you. It was a slow pace but he hit all the right places inside of you. Going deeper with every thrust he knew the torment he was putting you under.

Moving your hips and trying to get him to move faster you whined. “Steve please?”

“Please what, little one?”

“Fuck me”

That’s all he needed. All the words he needed to hear. Pushing into you with all his might he nearly put a hole in the wall behind you. His pace increased with so much force it was sending you into overdrive.

His hand wrapped around your neck. Your insides started to clench around his length. Pumping into you. Harder, faster and deeper. You felt like you were in heaven.

The sounds coming from your mouths were inhuman. Skin slapping into each other. The hot air surrounding you seemed to get thicker as you got nearer to you climax.

He pulled out of you and you whimpered at the loss of contact. He placed you back onto your feet, turning you around so you were facing the wall. Placing his hands on your hips he positioned you so your ass was out on display for him.

SMACK.

He had started to spank you.

SMACK.

No one had ever done this to you before.

SMACK.

But my god you liked it.

He kept spanking you for another ten times before stopping. When he finished he caressed your ass and started to rub your cheeks ever so softly. Pushing into you from behind Steve reached a spot inside of you that he hadn’t all night.

Gliding over your g-spot again and again your legs started to shake. Steve’s hand held you firmly in place, as he pounded into you. Your core was tightening again. Your climax was near. Steve’s assault on your pussy increased drastically as he pumped into your harder. Pulling on your shoulder you arched your back more. Getting a better angle to fuck as it seemed that Steve never tired.

“I’m..fuck” were all the words you summoned, the words screaming from your mouth.

Steve pushed into you another three times before your orgasm overtook. Legs and arms were shaking. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head. Steve never stopped he kept pumping into you. Making your orgasm that more intense.

”Y/n don’t..fuck” it wasn’t long after you that Steve’s movement stilled as his hot liquid was left inside of you.

Stepping away from you. You blinked a couple of times before you were in Steve’s arms.

He placed you on the bed softly.

“This May hurt y/n” was all your remembering hearing before you drifted off to sleep.

*

*

“SHE SHOULD BE DEAD ALREADY STEVE”.

“Can’t do that Buck”

You could hear Steve and Bucky shouting and you groggily turned in the bed, blinking as you tried to remember where you were. Getting out of bed you walked towards the fire place.

“Why not Steve. Did she give a talk about how much she would help you and save you? All that blah blah blah.”

You looked into the mirror, still a little foggy from sleep, your eyes adjusted as you blinked a few times, your eyes spotted something on your neck. Oh no he fucking didn’t!

“Not quite Buck,“ Blinking at your reflection in the mirror, you couldn’t believe he’d done this to you, “I turned her.”

As you slowly opened your mouth, two white sharp fangs appeared…


End file.
